Other story
by love anangel3
Summary: William bite his lip and whispered quietly    "But I love you Wesker."    "Not enough William."    William placed his hand on my face    "Wesker I know you haven't forgotten about me."
1. Chapter 1

Wesker entered the S.T.A.R.S training ground. Sure he way here just to cover up the evidence that the foolish Spencer left behind. But he had stay for a few months in order to gain S.T.A.R.S trust and collect some information while he was here .he heard from the former captain that he should have Chris show him around since he was the most respectful and outgoing .a little note that the former captain also left was that Chris was a handsome young man with many ambitions and if Albert wasn't sure he swore that the captain had too many notes on Chris. He also swore that the former captain left because his lust for Chris was unbearable. But all that was a speculation on the notes and the many photos stashed away in the former captains drawer. As he arrived to grounds. He saw a man waiting on the front gate looking utterly bored. But when he saw Wesker his face lighted up with curiosity .he walked up to him and Wesker merely glanced at the remarkable young man .he saw what the other captain saw. He smiled slowly and smoothly said

"Hello I'm Albert Wesker."

Chris looked at his new captain; he outstretched his hand in greeting

"Hi I'm Chris Redfield, welcome to S.T.A.R.S. captain."

Albert shook Chris's hand softly feeling the smooth skin Chris had, almost feminine.

"I assume your one of my subordinate, Chris."

Chris beamed

"Yes sir, I am but you have Barry and Jill and Jake too."

Chris waved his hand to his comrades; Jill waved Barry simply grunted and Jake smiled. Albert gave them an indifferent look .he just smiled warmly at Chris and in a monotone he ordered everyone to practice their shoots. Chris raised his hand above his head and smirked at wesker

"Warning I'm great with my shoots captain so don't be surprised when I shoot a perfect round."

Jill rolled her eyes and nudged Chris on his arm. Chris nudged her back with a playful smirk on his face. Wesker merely made a small noise when he saw Jill touch Chris, but played a smile as he stood next to Chris.

"Yes well Chris if I you beat you, I'll buy you a drink …"

Chris face brightened

" And if I lose I buy everyone a drink right guys!"

Barry and Jake and brad cheered but Jill spoke

"If I win I treat Chris to a beer."

Everyone grinned and applauded.

2 hours later.

Chris had lost when he missed his target missed by an inch. Albert insisted it didn't matter but Chris innocent as he was said that it did. Jill merely shrugged and winked at Chris. Albert blood boiled, he didn't know but he had the urge to fire Jill on the spot for that simple wink at his Chris. His? When did he being to think this for all he knew Chris was already involved with Jill and he was just making a fool by playing this absurd game. But he played to win. Jill eyes glinted with determination as she shot her lat round perfectly. She was about to pick up her bullets when Wesker shot his bullets. His were as perfect as hers but he looked as if just lazily shot them for pure whim. Chris looked between them and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Guess you both buy me a drink."

Wesker really didn't want to share his prize with that infuriating woman. But Chris his little naive Chris was already was excited by the idea of him and Jill buying him a drink.

"Plus I still got to buy you all drinks right?"

Wesker sighed and monotonously whispered into Chris's ear

"I'd rather have something else to drink like you."

Chris blushed at the words, but fair was fair

"So lets drink here and have a drinking game and some fun right guys!"

The went to a glories start

Chris cuddled next to Wesker, he hiccupped how at last he found the love of his life and couldn't wait to tell him how he playfully shoved Chris on his elbow

"Who is it?"

"Enrique from forensic science unit.'

Wesker ground his teeth as he listened more to Chris's drunken confession

"I needed to have my firearm cheeked and than he showed me this big fish tank where

They can examine a bullet without making it break, and than he well left an impression

On me with his dark eyes and beautiful curly hair and the fact that he was taller than

me."

Chris than hiccupped and said

"But captain Wesker if I love you because to know someone and for them to be your

Friend you must love them, so I love you but I love Enrique.'

Chris than fell asleep and Wesker was left with a thought

"Chris is a light drinker."

Chris was moaning in pain with his hang over.

"God my head."

Chris was about to complain a bit more when Enrique was passing by with papers in

Hand, Chris wanted to say

"Hi."

But he was to embarrassed.

Enrique looked briefly from his papers to see the Chris

"Hey Chris, how are you?"

Chris strutted to say a word

"F-f-f-I-I-n-n e"

Enrique nodded tan looked over Chris, first his body…. tan and muscled, his face …beautiful…. Yeah he was cute.

"Hey Chris wanna go out for a coffee or something?"

Chris blushed, and was about answer when Wesker appeared out of thin air

"Hello Enrique, aren't you supposed to be getting those files to irons ?"

Enrique looked directly at Chris while responding to Wesker

"Oh yes but they can wait after I hear Chris's answer."

Wesker clenched his fists he knew Enrique in high school, they were enemies and now.

They were competing for the same guy. Great. Chris looked at Wesker and then looked at Enrique

"Umm I would love to."

Wesker jaw tightened and Enrique eyes danced with delight. He ran a hand though his dark curls

"Oh thank god, well meet me at star bucks at 3:00pm."

Chris smiled serenely and was meet with Wesker's wrath

"Chris I would like to see you n my office at 2:45."

Chris nodded,

Office cubical

Jill looked at Chris and than looked at her watch,

" 2:40 Chris it's still not time yet."

**Dum dum review and tell me what you think ^_^ and the next chapter will be up shortly**


	2. Chapter 2

Look at the time

"2:40."

Chris chanted, finally a date with Enrique. Its what he always wanted but…Wesker was making him feel strange like as if he wanted him. Jill stared at Chris; she needed to know if at least he was Bi. So Jill abruptly stood and walked to Chris. She than slyly slipped her arms around Chris her chest above his head. Chris started to blush and she saw that he started to get an ercation. Jill cheered inside and returned to her seat. Chris shifted and opened his mouth to say

"Why."

When Jill cut him off

"A good luck hug."

Chris shook off her incongruity and looked at his watch

"2:45 time to meet the boss."

Wesker truly wanted to just forget Chris, maybe even avoid him if it went down the line. But now …what? He couldn't just pounce on him. He had to seduce him make want him like he did. The thing that irked Wesker was that it was barely a day and half and already he was obsessed with Chris. His goal here was just to collect information and than leave he didn't have time for petty love affairs. So what was he doing? He was making himself look like a fool. That what was happening?

"Sir?"

Wesker looked at the door and saw the very thing he was thinking about. He had a large smile on his face and was impatiently shifting from one foot to another. Wesker coolly said

"Yes Christopher?"

Chris's smiled limped and was now filled with confusion

"Sir you called me to your office …and to be here at 2:45."

Wesker shut his eyes and his jaw tightened, did he in a jealous rage call Chris?

He needed to establish some control here he needed to be the very person he always was. A cold and distant person with sarcastic humor not the lovesick captain he was turning himself into. When did he start using love to describe himself?

"_**All thoughts aside I can a least make him late for his date with that guy."**_

Wesker thought and than he smiled openly and waved his hand for Chris to sit down on the chair opposite of him. Chris did a bit reluctantly while glancing at his watch.

"_**No doubt thinking of the date he will never attend if I have anything to say about it"**_

Wesker smirked

"Well Christopher do you have any idea why I called you here?"

Chris looked up to his eyes, which were covered with glasses

"Well no sir and could you call me Chris?"

Wesker ignored the comment and said in a more sarcastic tone

"Well Christopher I would like to know how your …"

"Sir can I leave?"

Wesker raised an eyebrow

"I need to meet someone."

Wesker clenched his fists under his desk

"Christopher do you value your appointment more than your job?"

Chris face mixed into anger and confusion

"Sir I don't even know why I'm here and …"

Wesker quickly cut him off

"I needed a person who was here longer than me to show me the inner mechanics of the S.T.A.R.S and members, this why I called you here but if your to busy I could…'

Chris quickly redeemed himself

"No sir sorry.'

Wesker sighed and rubbed his fingers to his temples, when did he find this man attractive? Maybe the brown eyes they were so different the pigment perhaps. Yes only lust and this was a chase he was predator Chris of course his prey.

Chris

What is with Albert? I thought he was going to be a cool guy to be around. I mean he is kind of cool in his own way. He seems cold but warm. He's like dry ice cold but solid. He was an iceman. Maybe even a cold-hearted snake

"Is this where we spar?"

I looked up and saw we were in the gym there were gym bags hanging from the ceiling and an empty space we used to spar. I nodded

"Yea the empty space is where we spar…"

Albert nodded and took off his top shirt showing me the black tight shirt underneath. His muscles visible I gulped and turned away when Albert asked

"Can you hold my glasses, I would wear them but I do have some anger to release."

I held my breath as he passed the glasses his eyes where stunning they were a clear blue almost white. I stared openly till his iris widened in confusion. I stammered

"Your eyes…. there like blue stars …"

Albert chuckled and punched the bag quickly and than looked to me

"Chris I don't want to keep you here, you may leave."

I glanced at my watch and saw it was 3:50 I was late and I probably wouldn't get another date with him. I glanced to Wesker who was now ignoring me punching the bag as if it held all the answers. Than I stopped why wasn't I disappointed that I missed my date?

Wesker

It helped.

Knowing that I made Chris miss his date and that I was imaging Enrique's face as I punched the bag. Chris looked at curiously. Than asked

"Sir?"

I lifted my head, which was filled with sweat, the salty sweat going into my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and sliently raised my chin to affirm he should continue.

"I think I'll join you."

I glanced at him and shrugged nonchalantly. He crunched his knuckles and smiled serenely till he hit the bag with all his force making the bag flip. I chuckled and walked over to where he was and grabbed his hands.

"Chris you'll only use up your energy like that you make your hands into fists and keep them between your face and aim for the most vulnerable part.'

I let my fingers slid against his smooth skin his body like a beautiful sin. He shivered as my breath came up to his neck. My lips inches from the neck. I pressed a light kiss; he let out a small whimper. I let my tongue taste the salt. It was salty but had a hint of perfume caught my attention. I opened my mouth and marked Chris on the back of his neck. He was moaning and mumbling

"Captain…captain…"

I almost let myself loose when we heard a noise, he jumped away from me and woe behold it was Enrique sipping coffee. He than rushed to Chris and cockily said

'I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Chris was red and shook his head

"No nothing at all right captain?"

I crossed my arms and turned my head

"No nothing."

Enrique looked at my eyes

"What a horrible shade gray seems like your dead in your eyes."

I punched the bag behind him and asked politely

"Christopher do pass me my glasses."

Chris nodded and put them on my eyes his fingers lingering on the back of my head, our lips mere inches from kissing. I almost leaned down to his pink lips when Enrique coughed

"Wesker I heard you held Chris from our date."

Chris shook out his daze and licked his lips

"Oh Albert didn't mean too, he needed help and it was my fault I didn't watch the time.'

I growled as Enrique smiled a smug smile

"Oh Chris we can always go for coffee for another time, but we have to plan soon."

Chris looked to me and I frowned but what could I say that Chris and me were together? But something made my mouth speak for me

"I hope it isn't in this week Chris has a lot of paperwork to do."

Enquire grin limped but than revived again

"Oh well I might as well take him now since it's the end of shift already."

That sneaky bastard, but I wasn't a Wesker child for being stupid

"How unfortunate Chris has overtime time today it seems it wasn't meant to be."

Chris smirked and I shrugged and smiled a secret smile, Enrique however didn't miss a beat he saw the interaction between Chris and me.

"Chris I so hope Wesker lets you out of his grasp so we can have our little date."  
>I grit my teeth but Chris smiled brightly<p>

"You know what I don't think maybe it wasn't meant to be I mean with all the work …"

I realized at the moment did I really want this?

Dum dum dan!

Sorry if you read my other new fics you'll know why this was so late to update but other wise don't worry the other chapter is on its way so look forward to it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

What do I want?

"**You never want something in your hands, you want the thing in the other mans hands."**

**Wesker **

Chris was free he was mine. That's what I thought until I saw Jill look at Chris with eyes filled of affection and adoration. I never thought I would never look at another man after William got married. Yes one night stands with men who couldn't decide that were gay. My tastes usually ran into military men who were far stronger than me. But with my demonour, I conquered them one by one each victory a spark for ego. Each one a mere toy for my affection left to think of how they could of pleased me more each one gone because I wanted them gone. But Chris was making think long term. His face filled with such defiance and innonce that I couldn't think of the way I could conquer him. The mere fact that others were striving for Chris's affection boosted my lust toward him.

"_How logical, but wasn't it you just a moment ago who was calling this man love?"_

I never had to fight so hard, and I think this was the day I became obsessed with Chris Redfield.

More than I already had.  
><strong>Author p.o.v<strong>

Wesker laid his head down on his desk and sighed

"What's happening to me?"

Wesker mused lightly and than growled

"His eyes are brown because of his chromosomes, his tan skin is because his parents gave him the pigment…"

Wesker mind was racing every thought he had was Chris and Chris. Why was he avoiding this thing that could be beautiful?

"Its not right!"

Wesker shouted to the sky …

Why now it wouldn't go anywhere…William oh god William… Cubical

Enrico sipped slowly his orange soda and said to Jill

"Hey how do think this is going to go down?"

Jill shrugged

"What are you talking about?"

"Chris and Wesker."

Jill shook her head

"I don't think it's going anywhere."

Enrico laughed

"Seriously, Jill those two were meant for each other you wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Why would I do anything?"

Jill responded curtly.

"Your right Enrique would …"

Jill stayed silent and hummed a song in her head to drown out all the thoughts of the possible triangle happening before her nose.

Enrique 

I let my hand drift toward the medical journal. I looked around if I would be caught. The cover had the Umbrella insignia. I opened it and read the various classes of virus and medications

"Now isn't this a sight for sore eyes."

Wesker, I thought bitterly

"Why hello Albert."

Wesker smirked

"Seems like Chris isn't as fond of you as you thought."

I breathed in relief, he didn't see with important medical journal

"Also Enrique why do you have the my medical journal?"

I clenched my fists and smiled sweetly

"Why do you have a medical journal?"

Wesker walked up to me and swiped the journal, and skimmed though the book and laughed

"It really doesn't matter."

He tapped his head

"However if you looked there you would be dead."

"Why Wesker I thought we were comrades."

Wesker than looked up to the ceiling and looked at me again

"Ever since you asked Chris out you became my rival and more since you attempted to steal my journal."

I protested

"No I didn't I was waiting it was just here …"

Wesker monotonously whispered with a trace of anger

"How about we both forget what happened here."

I nodded and walked out of his office; I knew I just knew that Umbrella wasn't a company to be trusted. Wesker even less.

Chris

I walked to Wesker's office and saw Enrique come out looking infuriated

"Hey Enrique."

Enrique looked up and smiled

"Your face has been the highlight of day Chris."

I blushed

"That captain of yours is quite the character."

Bemused I was about to ask why when he cut me off

"Chris it is your break right now right?"

Meekly I nodded

"Good lets go get that coffee before the king of ice gives you any more work."

I looked at the door and shrugged

"Sure why not."

It was just a coffee, Wesker shouldn't mind…

Wesker

As I looked out the window I saw Chris laughing and Enrique.

"That …"

I breathed in and out, letting my anger dissipate with the slowing breaths. I let my mind calm down, and think about the situation.

"Chris has the attention span of a fish, his love interests are Enrique and Jill…"

Didn't I have better things to do than think of Chris?

"Wesker?"

A soft voice said.

"Yes please come in."

As the person opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes

"William?"

Enrique

If you told if I was in love with Chris Redfield I'd tell you were crazy. The fact of the matter was before Wesker before I needed to have some information on Umbrella, I might of fallen in love with him. Chris was just a pawn for now a very pretty pawn.

"Hey Enrique can I just say something before we drink coffee?"  
>I smiled a dazzling grin and let my curls fall on the tips of my eyelashes<p>

"Yes?"

Chris gulped and than said

"I'm with someone already I know its sudden but…"

My smile turned a bit dark but than returned again

"Its alright its just coffee."

Chris let out a sigh of relief and disappointment

"You know before I would of killed for the chance to have coffee with you."

I breathed out and quirked my lips upward

"I know."

Chris

Did I just kill my chances with Enrique? Enrique understood but the questions he made while we had coffee were a bit strange. When we grabbed our coffee he asked abruptly

"Do you what Wesker does for Umbrella?"

The only answer I had for that was the answer everyone had

"It's a pharmcital l company I don't think Albert has any connection to them."

Enrique rolled his eyes and walked toward headquarters

"Yes …I don't suppose he would of told you early on."

"I don't understand …"

Enrique chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder

"Don't listen to me I just ramble to myself."

I grinned

"Yea I do that myself.'

As we entered the building Jill came up to me and pulled me away and hurriedly whispered into my ear

"Wesker's been in his office with this guy with blond hair for a hour."

That sent shock waves though my spine

"A hour!"

Jill shushed me

"Yea and he was pretty cute."

I looked to Jill and mumbled

"It doesn't mean anything I'm sure.'

Jill shrugged

"I don't know.'

Of course she doesn't know…

"I'm going in."

Enrico than decided to speak

"Chris that's not very smart, Wesker would just kick you out if you did obviously this man means a great deal to him if they been talking for over an hour."

I clenched my fists and breathed, so far no one knew of my relationship with Wesker so of course it would be rude for me to interrupt. But what could I do I couldn't just be left knowing nothing!

Wesker

"Since were done talking about the experiment what about us.'

I glanced briefly as William busied himself with his notes

"What about us William?"

William looked up and lowered his eyes quickly

"Wesker you knew that I had to get married."

I let my head fall to the back of my chair

"William you must know from all of our years together that I don't like being placed second."

William bite his lip and whispered quietly

"But I love you Wesker."

"Not enough William."

William placed his hand on my face

"Wesker I know you haven't forgotten about me."

I growled

"William please don't think of yourself so highly, I have had other things to occupy myself than you."

William looked desolately at the floor

"You must know that she doesn't mean anything to me."

He was a few inches from my lips; one quick move and we would be kissing

"Sir may I come in?"

I smiled and breathed

"Yes Chris you may enter."

Chris opened the door and saw my smirk

"Yes Christopher?'

Chris eyes looked directly at William who was now sitting demurely on his seat.

"Chris this is William he is a old friend of mine."

William said furiously

"Why Albert I think we have history than that.'

Chris took a quick look at William and grimaced

"Hello I'm Chris Redfield alpha S.T.A.R. unit."

William nodded and spoke with a soothing voice I always loved

"I'm William from the umbrella corp."

the gauche silence continued for a few minutes ...

dum dum dan a new player in scene ha well review and input


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello I'm Chris Redfield alpha S.T.A.R. unit."

William nodded and spoke with a soothing voice I always loved

"I'm William from the umbrella corp."

The gauche silence continued for a few minutes till I coughed

"Well Christopher what did you need?"

Chris looked to me his eyes alight with anger

"I just wanted to say that I had coffee with Enrique."

My lips strained to smile

"How nice, but why should I know this?"

Chris was a loss for words when William spoke

"Albert just throw him out, I don't see why he should even be here."

Chris whipped his head toward William who was glaring pointedly at him. I mused about the situation and decided the best action would be for Chris to leave. However the tableau was quite interesting

"Christopher we will speak after I'm done with William, please do wait outside."

Chris clutched his hands and left. But my dear William was never one to shut up

"Finally I thought that filth would stay here."

I look hard at William

"Don't call him filth William."

Chris

That guy called me filth! I would have marched in there and freaking punched him the face. If Wesker didn't say in a livid tone

"Don't call him filth William."

I glanced at enrico who had a big grin on his face

"Shut up."

Jill marched up to me and walked me to my desk

"So who was that guy?"

I was about to answer when Barry said

"He's William Birken one of Umbrella's top sciencetist, he used to go the same college as Wesker, and it was rumored that they were lovers."

I scrunched my eyes and asked

"How do you know that Barry?"

Barry gulped and spurted a quick excuse

"I … researched it."

I shrugged now that I knew what kind of history they had I couldn't leave them alone. I never thought I would come to this but I had to use Jill.

William

Wesker … I wonder what happened to you? You used to always have a smile on your face when you saw me. But now that smile you gave me is being used for that dog of the law. You always joked that you would rather kill yourself than be with one of _them._

"Why William I thought when you had me to your disposal, you would try to ravage me."

I glared at him

"You never are at my disposal."

Wesker merely folded his hands and looked out the window

"Really William, you gave me up when you married her."

I breathed out in aggravation

"Albert you know that I am never with her, I'm either with you or at the lab and lately it's been the lab whom I'm been more acquainted with."

Wesker than placed his glasses on the desk his eyes cold, his voice laced with acid

"William, don't try to put the blame on me you're the one who left me you're the one _**who fell in love."**_

Angered I slammed my hands on his desk

"Can't I make a mistake can't I be human too?"

He stood also and gripped my chin

"William I never thought I would hear that from you but lets clear this, I can expect all the humans to make a mistake but I thought you of all people wouldn't of let me down with the fleeting emotions people have."

His grip tighter this time his eyes blazing with resentment

"To put it simply you failed in those aspects I thought you would excel in."

He let go harshly and pointed to the door

"Leave William."

"Sir may I come in!"

My body shook with anguish tears threatening to escape, Wesker looked as if too had enough of interruptions and barked

"Leave!"

I didn't know it this was for me or the woman outside but I left quickly the notes forgotten on his desk.

Wesker

To put it simply I was not having a pleasant day. William didn't know how much emotion he stirs in me. But Chris doesn't know that he can placate with a smile. But as fate would have it I had to look at that infernal woman Jill. She was babbling about some mission. I placed my finger in the bridge of my nose and mumbled

"Just take care it."

She nodded and than asked

"Is he your lover?"

I grit my teeth

"Did Chris tell you to ask or is this your idiocy at work, because either one is believable at the moment."

She blushed and said

"Well Chris did ask but it's also because if I did I would get a date with him."

Well Chris haven't you made this day all the more fun?

Chris

Okay so maybe I was dumb for following William out of the building the guy looked like his world crashed down…

"Stop following me dog."

William scowled, I blushed with anger

"I'm not following you."

He simply turned away and shouted behind his shoulder

"If want to know he was mine before you, and get this in your head you dog! He will always be mine."

I gulped and smartly replied

"But he's mine and you can't change that can you."

William than smiled a maniacal smile

"Oh how wrong you are dog how wrong you are."

He didn't elaborate why and how but my instinct told me that I shouldn't bother him anymore. So I turned away from him and flipped him off. Because that's what I do.

Sooo how is it? Is it keeping you happy? ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Bad romance

This story was inspired by gaga. Also sorry for not updating sooner ^_^;

Chris walked back to the station where he was met with a frightened Jill.

"Chris I do not want to date you."

Chris raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

He was sure Jill wanted the date or else why would she go ask the question for him? Wasn't his debonair good enough for her now? Chris looked toward Wesker's window, and saw him smiling evilly. Chris sighed if he wasn't in love with him he would find that a bit malicious. He placed his hand on Jill's shoulder and smiled a thousand watt smile

"Hey don't worry about him …"

Jill than let her head fall onto Chris's chest

"But he threatened to slaughter me if I even oh shit!"

Jill than distanced herself from Chris and flustered she ran into the building not looking back. Chris clenched his knuckles

"I swear."

Wesker appeared than his voice composed

"I wouldn't swear to anything with you."

Chris glared

"Why did you do that I thought we were keeping our relationship secret."

Wesker unruffled responded

"I didn't tell her I just stated that a relationship within the team is not ethical, and I would eradicate her if I should see her cross that line with you."

Chris never learned how to keep his cool and steeped in front of Wesker

"You had your lover with you for a hour in your office!"

Wesker tilted his head smiling

"I'm glad I wasn't the only jealous here."

Chris ranted on

"He called me dog! And he said he would do anything to get you back and wait you were jealous?"

Wesker nodded and sat on the front step of the building and patted the step.

"You don't notice do you?"

Chris angrily sat and sulked

"Noticed what?"

Wesker started to laugh. It started off soft till it erupted to almost a lyrical boom.

"That you have practically the whole team on your feet."

Chris blushed sitting a bit closer

"That I've been plotting there deaths if they even looked at you."

Chris chuckled

"Your not bad yourself."

Wesker shook his head

"Dear heart if I had the amount of suitors you have now I would be quite the commodity."

**Wesker**

He really didn't notice. That while I spoke that my voice filled with a kind of life. Maybe if we always had time this would work.

"Your eyes are something."

I let him take off my shades, his fingers thin and slender. I groaned would his body be like that thin but firm?

"You know we should talk more."

How is it we think the same? Is this what love was? Was it understanding?

"But I was never one to talk."

I looked at his face, it was grim and stern. He than broke into a smile and an ear splitting laugh

" If we talked more we could avoid so many problems."

I looked to the side not seeing anybody. I quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. Chris's lips parted. If this what love was I truly began to doubt what William and I had…been love.

**(That night) William**

"Annette please bring me my shoes."

Annette nodded and smiled cheerfully

"The virus is going quite nicely don't you think William?"

I nodded and sat down to the table and saw Chinese take out for our dinner. I sighed and began to bite into the spicy chicken and asked

"Sherry how is she?"

Annette bite her lip

"She is fine the injections I give her are more than stable to control the virus."

I nodded and quietly ate my rice and noodles. Annette looked to me and grumbled

"Its Wesker again I keep telling you he is far to busy to help."

I snarled

"He is busy because he doesn't want to see you.'

Annette eyes began to water and I rolled my eyes in exhaustion

"You knew very well the relationship me and Albert have Annette."

She than wiped her eyes quickly and stabbed a piece of meat on her plate

"Well William it seems he's been spending more time at the department than he does with you or lab."

I promptly stood and spoke

"Its nothing that I can't change."

**Enrique**

I bit into the Twix. The caramel, chocolate waffler playing sensations in my mouth. I typed into my computer

"S.T.A.R.S captain of the alpha team

Wesker Albert born 1950."

I swirled in my chair the day's events playing though my mind

"William …Albert and science."

If everything is connected …than I can figure out the secrets he holds so dear…

**(Next day) Wesker**

This was never I planned. Not my intention. I never meant to fall in love with anyone. I was just here to cover up evidence. I never intended to meet Chris. To have my life turned around in a minute. It would never work out … I would have to betray him eventually. That was my purpose after all. I never wanted to have emotions like this. If I did I would be a hypocrite for reprehending William for his feelings toward Annette. I never wanted this. I never wanted to feel so human. I above all people should know the faults in that.

"Wesker…my family they're okay right?"

I faced Barry and nodded

"As long as you keep doing as I say your family will be safe from harm."

Barry eyes were filled with guilt I smirked

"Now Barry what your doing is all for mankind."

Barry snarled

"You psychopath."

I stood and tsked

"Sticks and stones Barry."

Barry stood and opened but stopped

"What are you planning Wesker?"

I looked at him dispassionately

"I haven't done anything as of yet to you or family but if you keep asking and spreading rumors I won't hesitate to kill you or your family Barry."

Barry met my eyes and bit his lip

"Of course sir."

**Chris**

How do you tell that when your in love? I looked all around the store my thoughts filled with Wesker and the kiss. Wesker and his eyes Wesker and more Wesker. I shook my head of such thoughts. I was here to buy food. Food so that I wouldn't go hungry. I walked down the market that was brightly lit. The fruits gleaming from the light and the light watery mist the store placed on them.

"Chips, soup, candy, milk"

People idly chatting beside me

"Like did you hear?"

I always hated women like that. But their minor problems and gossip never ceased to amaze me so I listened as she spoke into her cell

"Albert Wesker is like the hottie in STAR'S, he's like single and available!"

I stopped dead in my tracks Albert was not single he was with me. I mentally slapped myself of course no one knew that. But that didn't stop me from wanting to punch the pretty blond in her face. She brushed the stray locks from her face as she started to blush at my scrutiny. I looked away and winked at her. But she returned to her call as if nothing happened

"Plus they say there going to auction the men for a date you better believe that I will pay top dollar for that hottie."

Auction?

**Enrico**

I always liked to cause well not trouble I'm not like that. But I liked to stir things up in day-to-day life. I mean if you began to think about life it never had anything other waking up going to work than coming home. So a little excitement in boring life is something everyone should be open to. But I'm not like that I told you! I'm just happy to be alive so that's why I was here convincing the Irons to hold the event.

"Sir a little extra, money to S.T.A.R.S and RPD should be enough reason for you to hold the event and may I add the political franchise you could gain from this."

Irons touched his mustache in thought than jubilantly agreed

"Why of course why not Enrico?"

I might add but Irons wasn't mean not at all. He was a ray of sun but I always had presumption about that man. That he wasn't any good. But those are the things you have to take when you need to feed yourself. You learn to ignore your gut. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. This was a fun time. And for now its happy times even if my gut tells me something is wrong with Irons and Umbrella.

**William**

Another injection. Another specimen. This work used to be far more enjoyable with Albert. He and I would share our thoughts of how this masterpiece would affect the human race. It was sheer genius. Pure brilliance. But Albert wasn't here. He would only come to the lab if Annette wasn't present. That was rare since she too is fascinated with the virus, and at times her company was comfort. But it wasn't Albert she could never be Albert no matter how hard I tried to imagine her soft voice with a stern yet gentle voice British drawl. I slammed my pen down and looked at the failure of an experiment. I waved to one of the researchers to dispose of it. It was a man with dark hair who had a strange gleam in his eye. That's when it hit me. He was new and this was especially for only the main researchers of the G-virus. He nodded but asked in a imposing tone

"What was that before you injected it?"

My eyes burned into his eyes and I said stoically

"That is none of your concern."

He glared at me and than did something I couldn't believe he pushed me to the wall and licked his lips.

"Ah William so focused on your project you don't notice your lover."

I stared at his eyes and than gasped

"Enrique."

He smirked

"The one only."

**Wesker**

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. The sewers were horrible to say the least. At times even I couldn't believe there was a lab hidden beneath the muck and dirt. That's why I expanded my research to the Ackley Mountains far more hygienic and stable for my experiments. But what William said was true I was out from our research far to long. I passed the dirty cobblestones and made my way to the lab when I heard hurried and quiet whispers, usually I wouldn't pay any mind but the voice of my dear William caught my attention

"Enrique I thought you I told you to leave me alone."

"Why is it that Albert seems to catch all the beauties while I get the heartbreak?"

I opened the door to find Williams legs wrapped around Enrique's hips. Enrique's mouth near Williams's neck. If I told you that I was disappointed perhaps saddened I would be lying. In fact all I felt was mild surprise. I let my silence be what they wanted to interpret it as. William pushed Enrique from him and started to babble mindless excuses. Enrique just shook his head and looked to me as if I had the answers.

"What a lovely couple you two make."

William eyes flared

"I told him to leave me alone."

I shook my head

"William I have no say in your relations and if you pursue a relationship with this man I will be happy for you."

William eyes leaked out tears and he mumbled

"I love you Albert not him."

I snapped back

"But you don't deny the fact your attracted to him William I remember very well the affair you had with him."

Enrique shrugged and looked idly at the experiments with the G-virus.

"Now that I am aware of the things Umbrella does I don't have to pursue dead ends."

I growled

"Is that why you pursued Chris?"

Enrique laughed and smiled toothily

"Yes that dead end was quite the beauty I wouldn't mind pursuing it again."

I slammed Enrique to the wall causing vials to fall

"You don't touch Chris or you will get to know a side of me you would wish you never seen."

Enrique scowled with displeasure

"How are you going to stop me Albert you do know about the auction?"

Auction?

**Author P.O.V**

The lights shone and the stage was set with red velvet carpet. Chris gulped as he saw enrico laugh at the men in tuxes. He shrugged it off and looked to the crowed filled to the brim with housewives and desperate cute singles. Among the crowed he expected to see Jill but Enrico tapped his shoulder

"She's on the auction too for fun."

Chris confused asked

"But how?"

Enrico snickered and grabbed his trademark soda from the table a took a big gulp of the citrus soda

"Dressed as a guy I wanted this to be fun!"

"So who's in the auction?"

Just than a man with baby blue eyes walked in his face with a red tint on his face.

"You're a bitch Enrico they're going to know I'm not a guy!"

Chris looked at Jill his heart skipping a beat but it wasn't because of her exactly it was because of the shocking similarity to Albert's eyes. He let out a sigh he truly wished that if Wesker was in the auction that he wouldn't be bought by a stupid blond. Just than a man appeared with green eyes and red lips. Chris tried to place as to where he saw him …but let it slip his mind as the approached the podium

"That's Leon he's a model for army studs …his lover is Jack Krauser so don't even think about Chris."

Barry stated as he pulled on his tux sleeve. Chris laughed and wrapped his arm around the other man.

"I have you Barry right?"

Barry visibly gulped. Chris was about to ask as to why he was tense. But just than Wesker appeared in a dark tux with a blood red tie. His glasses placed neatly atop his head. He looked hurried and excited. He took one look at Chris and his face relaxed and his face seemed to glow underneath the dark cloths and lights. Chris couldn't explain but his own face exploded with a flush and he began to cheek if his hair was neatly in place. What they didn't know was that they fell in love with each other. That the love they shared wouldn't dissipate, that the love would cause them such heartache that they wouldn't know how to go without each other.

"You look presentable Chris."

Chris snorted and pointed his finger toward Wesker

"As if you know I look good."

Wesker eyes flickered to his face and they were filled with amusement

"That may be but lets have a little wager, not everyone whoever gets the most money bid gets a day off."

The group of men shouted their approval and shook hands on it. Barry was the only who questioned the bet

"Do you have the power to do that sir?"

Wesker's eyes briefly took in Barry's face and that rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He than walked fluidly to Barry. The meticulous feet going one step towards the other. He faced Barry with a odd grin and said below his breath

"You know what I'm capable of Barry lets just hope your family won't face my other skills for your **foolishness."**

Chris pulled Albert's sleeve and frowned

"Hey what's wrong?"

Albert glared at Barry but smiled slowly

"Nothing me and Barry are just discussing the rules of the bet.'

Chris looked skeptically at Barry who nodded rapidly

"It true Barry?"

Barry gulped this boy because in his eyes he wasn't yet a man. This was the boy who he saw grow up. He was their family's friend one of the closest. He took care of Chris when the accident happened and saw the boy turn into a ray of hope for his sister. He had the obligation to tell him that the monster he admired was evil and nothing good could come out of him. Chris had his arms crossed his eyes filled with concern. The blue depthless eyes were of his mothers. He had to tell him but …Wesker looked to him his eyes cold and menacing. His family, his blood they needed their father

"Yes Chris."

He playfully punched Chris's arm and winked

"I'm going to win the ladies love a man with experience."

Chris eyes shone and he punched him back his face filled with charm again

"Yeah whatever old man."

Enrico had watched the development he sipped the soda in his hand it was dry of flavor. He began to worry and actually think of the situation. Wesker was hiding something and had Barry under his thumb. Chris was bound to get hurt.. Enrico shrugged it off it wasn't his problem for the time being. Plus what was he doing listening to the conversation. He needed to get dressed because he was the host also. He went thought the curtains and smiled happily

"Hello ladies my don't you look beautiful?"

One woman shouted

"Are you in the auction also?"

Enrico laughed and answered

"Unfortunately not today, but don't you worry we have eligible bachelors from our very police force who are willing to have a fun filled day with you anywhere you please! "

The women clapped and whistled. Enrico liked their enthusiasm he thought that the women would be drab since they were from high society and such. But this was actually quite fun

"Just don't take them out the state lovelies they do have to work the next day."

The women rolled their eyes and chuckled. Leon came out and looked to the crowed of women

"Hello I am Leon Scott Kennedy I will be presenting the men."

The women looked to Leon their eyes filled with awe. He was the essence of beauty. They resisted the urge to bid on the spot for him. Enrico saw that he had already been replaced from the women's affections and shook his head in despair. He motioned for the DJ to play Amber Sexual

"_Don't you know when you touch me baby that its torture brush against me I get chills against my spine…"_

The first man came out it was Barry who was smiling and Leon listed his accomplishments

"Barry is part of S.T.A.R.S field he has been in the force for many years and it says here that he can make a German Pancakes with green apples."

Enrico shouted

"He also is good in the sack the bidding is at 100 start bidding ladies!"

Barry started daggers to Enrico when he hered a soft voice say

"120."

He looked to see who made the bid and it was a teenage girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She was blushing intensely and seemed wary of the whole situation. Enrico directed the spotlight to her and her blush only grew more.

"_**When you talk to me its painful you don't know what you do to this heart of mine**."_

Barry gulped she was pretty he shook his head he was married he shouldn't be having thoughts. Thoughts that can drive any man wild. Pondering if she would scream if she would let him be her first. He loosed his tie and looked wildly to the crowd to avoid anything that could discomfit him.

"250"

He looked and saw his wife who made the bid, her hair in a bun. Her smile seemed tired.

"300"

The girl had said a bit firmer this time with more confidence. Her eyes filled determination. She had a black dress that covered her breasts but let skin peek out toward her chest. Barry groaned sliently; _**HE SHOULD not be having these thoughts**_ . Barry's wife looked at the girl and smiled kindly to her. Fine if she wanted Barry for a few hours. She could. It wasn't like Barry would have an affair with her. She was a child. There was no way in hell. So she sat and piously folded her hands. The girl smirked and looked to Barry with innocence. Enrico looked back and froth and said

"Going once going twice and sold to the girl in the little black dress!"

Leon sighed he really wanted to be in bed. But Krauser insisted he at least do a job so here he was. He glanced at the girl who won the bid and wearily shook his head. He introduced the next man

"He is from forensics and has a medal for the raccoon race and is ineradicably handsome."

Enrico quirked his lips to the side and scrunched his eyebrows

"What does ineradicably mean?"

Leon chuckled

"Forever beautiful.'

Enrico ohhed and shouted above the music

"300"

The women bid up until 5,ooo dollars. Enrique walked out the catwalk and smirked to Wesker who was glowered at him

"Seems I'm going to win the bet."

Wesker smiled eerily

"Lets hope you live enough to have the fruits of your labor."

Enrique turned his step and faced him head on; his damp curls on his eyes

"What do you mean by that?"

Wesker let his hand rest on Enrique's shoulder

"Nothing you should worry about for now."

Enrique shrugged off Wesker hand and left huffily through the door. He would find out what Wesker was up too even if it killed him…

**Chris **

My auction had gone smoothly I got a cool 10,000 from the women for the force. I was sitting next to Claire who won the auction. When I arrived to the spotlight Enrico started it at 400. Literally the women couldn't get enough of me. I had glanced to the back curtain to see Albert shake his head and mouth

"See I told you."

I grinned and decided to up the bid by taking off my shirt. The women whooped and shouted prices. When I looked back to see Albert his eyes were flashing with lust and want. I licked my lips and flickered my eyes to his crotch. He saw what I was looking at and laughed. Enrico shouted me to get off the stage since the bid was done. I couldn't help but wink at the women and give a good-natured wave. They had sighed and sat in their seat. Leon the announcer was crimson with blush. He let out a small grin as he saw me off

"Your crazy."

I looked at him

"I'm Chris Redfield nice to meet you too aren't you supposed to be with Enrico?"

He nodded and happily announced Albert who looked as if he wanted to pounce on me. But he simply grabbed my chin and softly whispered

"Go into the crowed."

He pecked me quickly and walked fluidly to the center stage. As I sat next to my sister in the front. Wesker modeled and than whispered into Enrico ear. Enrico nodded spoke into his earphone. Just than a beat was put on and guitarist started to play. Enrico passed a microphone to Albert and just as quickly Albert started to sing.

"**Is it still me that make you sweat?"**

I gulped as he stares right at me.

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

His voice was beautiful. It seemed to be drenched with a lyrical tone. He could be pro.

**When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress?**

He than looked to the women in the crowed for that line. They were enraptured completely by his looks and singing. They were swaying to his voice. I couldn't deny that his voice and eyes were something almost unheard of.

**Than think of what you did **

He than began to walk his face almost human. His face filled with such emotion. I couldn't believe that it was the same man. He points to a random woman. She looks him and walks up to the stage. He holds her back and looks directly to the crowd while he sings

**And how I hope to God he was wroth it **

**When the lights dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin **

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, and a better fuck **

He lets his mouth touch her hand but he is looking at me. The words directed to me and no one else. I hear Claire grumble

"I should have never wasted my money on you bro."

I'm far to lost as I stare into his eyes. His iris making suggestive movements. I groan as he turns the women into a spin and pulls her closer to him. He looks to her and sings

"**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better deserving of…**

**Exchange body heat in the passenger seat?**

**No, no, no you know it will always be me**

He lets his hand trail on her neck but than pushes her off as she rolls her eyes in want. He smirks and counties to look to the crowd of women who are practically already in love with him

**Lets get these teens heart beating faster, faster!**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls **

**Will you dance to this beat, hold a lover close? **

He almost points to me but teasing he points to Claire. His face was filled with sweat. His neatly gelled hair now had strands of blond locks on his forehead. He has two rosy cheeks. His eyes are electrifying sending shock waves though my spine. He seemed on the top of the world. Even Enrico seemed surprised at Albert. The whole team seemed shocked. But his voice was intoxicating. It filled your ears and made you think of what he would do to you if left alone. I groaned. But as I saw Albert was switching his focus from me I turned to see who he was looking at. It turned out to be William. William seemed smug.

**So I guess its back to us so cameraman swing your focus **

**In case I lost my train of thought where was we last left off **

**Pick up pick up **

William was openly looking at Albert. He and Albert eyes were connected. I wanted to get into the middle of it. He was singing this for me…wasn't he? Albert than tipped his head to shout the lines. The sweat falling from his forehead glistening as he sang. He loosened his tie and let a button open.

**I do recall we were getting to the part where the shocks sets in and stomach acid finds its way to make you sick **

**I hope you didn't expect to get all the attention. **

**Lets not get selfish did you think I'd let you kill this chorus?**

I smiled broadly as William looked away from Albert. He seemed flustered. He looked to me and motioned with his hand a cross. Did he suggest I should pray if I wanted to win?

Lets get these teens heart beating faster, faster!

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls **

**Will you dance to this beat, hold a lover close?**

He stopped and took a deep breath. He let the microphone slip from his fingers. He seemed a bit nervous. He patted his head and put on his glasses again covering the striking eyes. The women roared with shout and screams many of them shouting out bids

"8,000!"

"10,000"

"12,000"

"24,000"

Everyone looked to see who did the bid. It was William of course. I would bid but I had no cash. I looked to Albert who now had his poker face on. He looked coolly to William. I clenched my teeth I couldn't do anything because I had no money…

"25,000"

I looked to see who made the bid. It was a woman who was looking at her nails as if the amount of money she said was of no importance.

"Going once going twice."

"28,000"

William shouted while glaring at the woman. She simply yawned and asked in a annoying accent

"How much is the max bid?"

Enrico looked at Leon and Leon decided to use his own auction price that Krauser bid on from a year ago for a charity event.

"100,000"

The woman nodded and said

"I bid that price."

William shook and sat.

**Wesker**

I had a reason singing the song. It was simply because it would raise my bid. Something I hate is losing. But the song was for Chris expect for certain lines I directed to William. I had forgotten how exhausting it was. I had let my emotions show on the stage. Chris had seemed enraptured with my singing. But that is to be expected since my mother was a singer. She had a voice that could make any man and woman do her whim and that's the trait I obtained from her. Only logical for me to have a trait everyone should adore. I hardly sang because my father said only peasants and lower class sang. But as it would be it helped me connect within feelings and myself. It painted such clarity that I almost wanted to sing again.

"Captain sir where did you learn to sing?"

I looked and saw Jill asking, I normally wouldn't answer but I was to dazed to care at the moment

"My mother taught me."

Jill looked surprised I actually answered she saw this as her chance to pry more into my childhood

"Valentime I won't answer any more questions."

She looked frightened and ran. I walked to the back door and pulled out a hard candy sweet. I let the sugar play sensations on my tongue as I tired to regain the energy I lost from singing. I was going crazy. I reasoned I had sung in such a crowd for a man. I whispered under my breath

"I hope to god he's wroth it…"

"You singing again?"

I looked to see Chris smoking letting his smoke circle drift to the air. I looked at him and scrunched my nose

"That's a horrible habit Christopher."

He put the smoke to the floor and squashed it under the heel of his foot. He looked to me and asked

"Why?"

I looked to the stars and hoped he wouldn't ask again

"Albert why?"

"It causes cancer as well affecting the others in the area."

He moved two steps closer to me

"I liked the song…"

I grabbed his hand and let my lips feel the soft skin. He shivered as I let my tongue explore the hands lines. I licked up to the ridges of his hand. He was red and moaning. I wrapped my hand around his neck and placed my lips on his neck. He panted out as I let my hands rove all over his body

"Your voice…how. …(Pant) did you…know how to sing?

I nibbled delicately on his neck. This was such an addiction. How did I go so long without this skin? I let my hands travel toward to the band of his tux. I felt the hot flesh, Chris rolled his eyes back. It hurt I was aching to be inside him. I never experienced this before where the want was so uncontrollable. It made my blood on fire almost like as if I had the veronica virus. I savagely bite into his neck, drawing out blood in the process. He yelped but than subdued as I lick it. My hand was on his crotch and my face next his our breathing and panting the all-more erotic.

**TBC**

Ha sorry for not updating so I gave you a big long chapter to make for it. Bends on knees

"Sorry sorry for not updating sooner school and cahsse than I got writers block for two weeks and that didn't help so sorry!"

Quick note: I will be killing off people so keep your eyes out for who will be the first victim. Also the auction a nice touch right? Got to have fun with the story I say. The song was by panic on the dance floor that's where the inspiration for Wesker singing came from and this song seems like a song he would sing. He is full of himself so the song fit with him Hey and I'm glad you like Enrico he's not used much and I modeled him to be like me. Ha if you wanted to know how Enrico got his swagger ^_^ also it almost writes itself the story I mean there are so many plots that I can go on forever but of course I don't live forever ha ha also I love it right know so touching no? I looove it but that's because I wrote it of course. I hope you guys like it

P.S

Thank you Pinkakmonds, Marceline the vampire queen (adventure time rocks), love of power your reviews are greatly appreciated and also lazy monkey ninja and the other Ninja as well also if you haven't noticed I really love Chris and Wesker pairing. But it doesn't mean I don't like other pairings but I really don't like Wesker with anyone other than Chris. But I don't flame because hey I don't like it other people do. Got to be open-minded right? Ha no I haven't been flamed thankfully. Well I don't think I have I'm very how do you say thick minded or naive. Ha but I'm positive I haven't I hope that doesn't jinx anything or me so with that adios oh and you know how long this is? 21 pages double-spaced in MLA format dios es mucho eso!


End file.
